Match Made In The Clinic
by poleyka
Summary: Love finds even the smallest of people. EllixCliff oneshot.


_**A/N: Czesc! :D I just said a Polish hello! Oh my freaking gosh! :O :P I was bored today and had nothing to do so here is a one-shot on Cliff and Elli. I know it's a weird couple, but I like it! This one here is dedicated to Miss Rouge Apple. I'm sorry if it's not that good...but I hope you like it anyway.**_

Elli was walking her normal route home when an angry sound interrupted her train of thought.

"What the...?" she swiftly turned her brunette head around to see a group of men surrounding something.

Curious, Elli walked over. "What's going on here?" she asked innocently in her delicate voice. It didn't work. The men were much too loud to pay attention.

Quite annoyed now, she raised her voice in a manner much unlike herself. "HEY! What in the sam hell is going on?"

The men turned around to this petite woman. They almost looked like they were going to burst out laughing. Elli was so little compared to these gruff, muscular, 7 feet tall giants for men. As Elli made her way to see what all the commotion was about, there laid a Cliff.

Cliff was on the pavement, bruised and scuffed. He dabbed at the blood coming from his lip. Elli nearly squeaked with horror at this sight.

"Cliff! But...but how?" Elli asked herself more than she asked Cliff. "Nevermind. Come on."

Elli gently pulled Cliff off the ground and made him lean on her for support. The shy bearskin-wearing boy seemed dazed and couldn't quite make out what exactly was going on.

"Where do you think you're going with him?" a man said. He seemed threatening.

Despite Elli being a bit shaken up about this whole thing, she replied with a threat, "If you even _think_ about coming close to this poor boy again, I'll make sure that you won't be able to have a child."

The men tried to act manly and tough, but Elli sensed fear from them and could also begin to see it in their eyes. So, she left proudly with Cliff back to the clinic.

~()~()~()~

"Oh my...go...orgonzola!" Cliff said when he awoke. Two very worried brown eyes met with his.

"You're all right now," Elli assured and flashed a bright smile.

Cliff looked at his injured self in pure shock. What did he _do_?

"What h-happened?" Cliff asked.

Elli shrugged. "I was kind of hoping that you would tell me."

"I think I..." Cliff said quietly. "I t-think I was a-attacked."

Elli raised an eyebrow in concern. "Well, I was walking home and saw a group of burly men surrounding you. I made my way to go and take you here. You are very lucky, Cliff, that you're not badly hurt. You are also lucky I was on my way home. The clinic should be closed right now..."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry to have been a burden," Cliff whispered softly. He wasn't sure if she could hear him or not.

"No!" She did hear him. "No. Not at all, Cliff. Do _not_ think you are _ever_ a burden."

Cliff made a tiny smile and looked down nervously. His eyes looked glassy and ready to burst with tears.

"Cliff...? Are you all right?" Elli said gently and gingerly held Cliff's cheek.

This sudden contact made Cliff blush for a moment and then he flinched. Elli put her hand back to her side.

"I was just-thinking of something," Cliff said barely audible. He still did not look up.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"D-don't be..." Cliff said. "I want you to k-know that I'm very g-grateful."

Elli smiled.

"You have a pretty smile," Cliff said below a whisper.

"Really?" Elli blushed.

Cliff's chocolate eyes widened and he opened his mouth just slightly.

"D-did...I say that aloud?" Cliff asked, his cheeks a rosy color. Elli smiled and nodded.

"Do you really think that me of all people has a pretty smile?" Elli asked, her eyes shining.

"I-I..." Cliff sighed. "Yes. B-but, you still like the d-doctor...don't you?"

Elli's face dropped. "He and Claire love each other very much. That's not something I could break apart. I would never forgive myself, anyway. So, I gave up."

"Isn't it hard?"

"Well, yes. It was quite difficult at first, but I learned to live with it. As long as they're both happy is what matters!" Elli said confidently. But Cliff could sense a bit of doubt in her voice as well.

"I'm sorry to pry..." Cliff murmured.

"You are not prying." Elli had great ears. "You are very hard on yourself, Cliff. And you don't need to be..."

Cliff looked at her. "Y-you don't want me to be h-hard on myself?" Elli shook her head in silence.

"I-I've done some unforgiveable t-things in my past. Some I'm n-not necessarily p-proud of," Cliff continued.

"We all have," Elli said. "But you are too nice, Cliff. I want you to have the very best in life."

Cliff seemed a bit dumbfounded. "W-why...?"

"Because..." Elli hesitated. "I just...I've always...oh. I think I may be falling in love with you."

Cliff fell off the bed at hearing this. It took some time before Elli registered he was completely unconscious again.

~()~()~()~

"...Cliff?" a faint voice whispered.

Cliff fluttered his eyes open to see himself on the floor and an Elli kneeling beside him. But what shocked him was that she was holding his hand.

"Cliff are you-"

Cliff interrupted her by putting both his hands on her cheeks. "Did you really mean what you said?"

Elli blushed a deep crimson. "...That I loved you? Why... yes. But I don't know why you would like me back. I mean, I'm not pretty."

The corners of Cliff's mouth twitched. "I think you are gorgeous, Elli. For the first time I realised that. You have inner and outer beauty. In fact, I don't deserve you. But, I love you too..."

Elli stared in shock at his words. "Y-you...you...but..." she stuttered.

Cliff gently touched her chin and leaned in closer until their faces were close. Their lips met. It was total harmony. Both Cliff and Elli felt butterflies inside, their hearts flipped, and best of all...they felt fireworks. A connection. Then, they knew.

When they parted, Elli still sat there. She was taken aback. Cliff slowly got up, with Elli's help, and blushed all sorts of shades. Somehow, they both couldn't stop smiling.

"It's late. The Inn probably locked me out now," Cliff said.

Elli grinned sheepishly. "Oh, I have a solution to that." Cliff stared curiously.

"Don't worry, I'm right here..." Elli then soflty kissed Cliff.

~()~()~()~

9-year-old Jacob looked around outside. He was looking for his twin sister Evangeline, or Evie as people called her.

"ERGH! Evie where are you?" he was getting frustrated.

"You're always late! You were late when Mom had us! You were a full 20 minutes younger than me!" Jacob yelled into the air. He was known to have a temper, but also showed great amounts of love and kindness underneath.

Then, Evie appeared from out of the trees. Jacob sighed out of exasperation. He was ready to pull his thick light brown hair right out. His choclate-colored eyes were fixed on his sister.

"Where _were_ you?" Jacob asked.

Evangeline's hazel eyes fell and her brown curls blew in the wind. "S-sorry...I suppose I was late."

"We were supposed to meet Mom ten minutes ago!" Jacob said. "Nevermind. Let's go."

"I wanted to go to Laura's house..." Evie said softly.

Jacob rolled his eyes and shooed her away. "Fine. You go! Goooo!"

Evie turned back and walked away. Jacob became annoyed sometimes when Evie wasn't on time. It wasn't good to be late, especially when your twin brother worried about your safety. But that's the way she was, independent and quiet.

As Jacob was walking home, he tried to think of a way to tell his mom about Evie. Well, he supposed it was okay. As long as Evie was at a friend's house, everything would be all right.

Jacob kicked some pebbles along the way home. As he was doing that he saw some angry-looking teenage boys come his way.

"Where's the lunch money?" a tall, tough boy asked.

"Oh my gorgonzola."

"...Hey! Leave him alone!" a girl with dark blond braids came from around the corner. Her blue eyes were fiery and her freckles showed clearly on her pale face.

Like father like son!

_**A/N: LOL. Can you guess who's kid Jacob is? Eeeh, sorry if it's not so good. I think EllixCliff are becoming my new favorite couple! Well, I hoped you like it. Feedback would be nice. Feedback would be reeeaaalll niiicccee. :)**_


End file.
